This invention generally relates to trampolines, and specifically to a trampoline which is convertible for use as a swimming pool.
In the category of relatively inexpensive portable backyard swimming pools having depths of generally less than 4 feet, the pools are generally of the inflatable type that requires inflation by the user, or the type that is made from a single-piece of molded plastic. The disadvantage of the inflatable type pools is that a strenuous physical effort is required in inflating the pool, especially if no inflating devices are available. Even if a manual pump is employed, some physical exertion is still necessary to operate the pump. Electric pumps or compressors would make inflating the pool easier. However, average pool users do not own such relatively expensive equipment. Aside from being prone to air leaks, the disadvantage of inflatable pools is that the walls of these pools normally cannot support the weight of the users, and as a result, the walls could collapse and spill the water. The same disadvantage is found in molded pools.
Another disadvantage of conventional above ground portable pools, and of back yard type trampolines, is that many homeowners do not have sufficient yard space to utilize both the pool and the trampoline. Consequently, they have to forego one piece of recreational equipment for the other.
Yet another disadvantage of conventional above ground pools is that the season in which these pools can be utilized is relatively short in many parts of the country. As a result, this rather substantial structure must be dismantled and/or stored for much of the year.
Thus, it is a first object of the present invention to provide an improved trampoline which is readily convertible for use as an above ground swimming pool.
It is another object of the present invention to provide an improved above ground swimming pool which does not require inflation by the user.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide an improved above ground swimming pool having a wall with sufficient rigidity to support the weight of the user.